A window regulator and a method of fabricating a window regulator are disclosed.
In automobile construction, the weight of the various components of the vehicle can be a limitation. In particular, window raising and lowering devices, known as window regulators, include window slides or rails for guiding a window driving cursor. The slides or rails can be heavy. There are window regulators without rails, but these must be shipped pre-assembled to a structure to prevent the cables from becoming tangled during transportation.
There is therefore a need for lightweight window regulators that are easily transportable.